Tango for two
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: The none judging breakfast club dance off. Can N/S and B/C learn to dance? I don t own GG.
1. Paring up

**Hi, just for fun :)**

* * *

**Tango for two **

**Chapter 1 paring up**

"I want to talk to Charles Bass, Nathaniel Archibald, Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf" Ms. Carrel's voice sounds over the school grounds.

"I wonder what we have done this time?" Serena groaned as she really didn´t want to talk to the headmistress.

"Don't look at me," Chuck says as they all three look at him.

Nate takes Serena´s hand "Let´s us just go."

Blair follows them and looks straight ahead. She too didn´t want to talk to the Ms. Carrel and she fears for her greats.

"I am glad that you all decided to come," Ms. Carrel says as she looks up from her paper.

"What is this about, Miss?" Nate asks politely. Nate was always so polite around grownups.

"You all four have been chosen to dance in the world tournament," Ms. Carrel says simply. The None Judging Breakfast Club looks stun at her.

"But Miss Carrels I have never dance anything before," Serena looks nervous.

"I know that Miss van der Woodsen, so there for you will have a whole year to practice."

Chuck looks like someone have told him that Christmas was canceled.

Blair cannot stand still; just the very idea of dancing in front of a big audience frightens Blair.

"I have decided to make Mr. Archibald and Miss. van der Woodsen partners," Ms. Carrel says as she looks at the two blonds.

Then she turns to Blair and Chuck "and Mr. Bass and Ms. Waldorf."

They all groan when they left Ms. Carrel´s office.

"I can't believe it," Blair says in disbelief looking at Chuck in disgust.

Chuck doesn't look happy either over the prospect of dancing with Blair. Nate and Serena look happier over the dance thing.

"See you tomorrow, "Blair says as she runs off.

….

Chuck and Nate go to the Plaza hotel. They began to smoke pot and drink.

"Blair is goanna kill me," Chuck says. He knew how much he and Blair fought against each other.

"Bad luck for you man," Nate says in a teasing tone.

Nate smokes his pot and looks at Chuck with teasing concern.

…

Blair shouts over her cell "me and Chuck this is just great."

Serena did not want to hear Blair´s moaning "maybe he is a good guy for once?"

"No I don't believe he can be good," Blair says still angry over the paring.

"Let´s just see," Serena says as she was always so optimistic.


	2. Dance with me

**Tango for two **

**Chapter 2 Dance with me **

The Next day all their schedules were cancel because of dance sessions.

Blair was angry "I don't want to spend my time dancing and making a fool out of myself."

"I think you be just fine," Chuck says. "You be dancing with me so no worries"

"You are so smock," Blair barks at him.

Nate and Serena look at Chuck and Blair with can- you - guys-just- get- along look.

Both say "no we can´t." Nate and Serena shook their heads. Chuck and Blair acted like kids sometimes and this fight between them was stupid and need to stop.

"See you get well along." Nate point out with a grin.

The dance class is with two teachers.

"Hi guy I am Alley and this is Joe. We will show you how to dance."

Alley has read hair and bright green eyes and Joe has black hair and blue eyes. Alley and Joe dance together they look so handsome together. They bewitch the young teenagers.

Even Chuck and Nate got impress by the dance.

Joe toke Chuck and Nate to dance by them self

"You guys have to learn to trust yourself, if you don't know how, how will the lady trust you?" Joe says as he looks very sure about himself. Chuck and Nate have to learn have to catch each other.

…..

Blair and Serena learn to dance in high-heels. Alley seam so elegance on her feet as she shows the girls how to move.

Blair was most shy and had self-confidence problems. Alley saw that instantly "Blair you look great." Blair smiles and Serena gives Blair encourage smiles. When the session is over, they all looks tired out.


	3. Give me your hand

**Hi I don´t own GG, I wish I did but no. **

* * *

**Tango for two **

**Chapter 3 Give me your hand **

The next day they got to dance with each other. Blair and Chuck were most complaining of the four.

"Chuuuck you stepped on my foot, you idiot," Blair hiss at him.

"Chuck, please take this more seriously," Joe calls as he too had heard Blair´s hiss.

Nate and Serena are dancing along just fine. Blair feels jealous because she is stuck with Chuck. Chuck sees that and holds her tighter.

Alley is standing on at chair to better see what they are doing.

"Chuck slap arms, you have to be more firm," Alley calls to Chuck; he does what he is told.

"Serena you are Nate´s shadow follow his moves." Serena looks at Nate´s feet to see where to move. "Serena, look up at Nate," Alley says.

Blair and Chuck are doing okay, but Chuck is whispering in her ear. "You fit just fine in my arms." They do fit together like a pair. Blair is wearing her new yellow dress and Chuck has a green shirt with a yellow bowtie and black pants.

"Bass, you and I don't fit at all," Blair mocks.

"Waldorf, don´t flatter yourself," Chuck says as he kissed her cheek.

"Bastard," Blair says as she sends Chuck a dark look.

Joe and Alley looks at them with wondering eyes. They had never seen a couple so much alike and still so different. Nate and Serena are more proper with each other.

Their dance class ends.

"Me and Joe has decided to make Serena and Nate dance the Waltz" Alley looks like her birthday has come early. Serena looks glad.

"Alley and I had decided to make Chuck and Blair dance the Tango." Chuck smirks. Both Chuck and Blair knew the passion in that dance.

The next days´ goes with school, homework, dance classes, and more dance. Chuck had started to dance by himself when there was nobody around. Blair found herself swaying to the music around her.

Nate was caught dancing with a broomstick in his arms. Serena dance down the stairs every morning. They could not tell anybody about the dance classes.

Chuck drags Blair up to the fountain and starts to dance with her. It was lunch break and Chuck was bored. So why don't dance with Blair as she was sitting near to him.

"Chuck put me down you are embarrassing me," Blair says as she blushes over Chuck´s passion for her and the dance. He looks at her with dark passion filled eyes "Blair can you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Blair asks confused, but her voice sounds shaky.

"You and I," Chuck says as he holds her tight to him with a firm grip. Blair´s leg is on the fountain the other is wrapped around Chuck´s waist. They are so close that they could all most kiss. Chuck sways her out of his arms and makes Blair stand opposites him. She has a smocking look on her face. That makes Chuck smirk.

"Bravo, you two are getting at hang of it," Nate calls from the side line.

Serena looks at them in awe. The rest of the day Blair and Chuck practiced a lot.

"Don't doubt me Blair I will catch you," Chuck reassures Blair.

"Okay here goes," Blair says as she ran and Chuck lifts her up. She gets heavy and Chuck lifts her down before he drops her. "See I told you so."

"Thanks Chuck." Blair smiles and gives him a little kiss on the cheek.


	4. Damn it Chuck

**Tango for two **

**Chapter 4 Damn it Chuck **

Blair was spending a lot of breaks with Chuck. Chuck was a little angry at her for taking his breaks from him. He used his breaks on having sex. Chuck had not have sex for 5 days. Blair was working him totally flat out.

"Chuck, concentrate on me,"Blair snaps. Chuck had notice her sweet and elegant moves. The way her hair sways when he spins her around. Her legs around him made his thought very lustful. Blair had her high-heels on as Chuck was holding her very close.

"This is a very dirty move there Waldorf," he whispers huskily into her ear. Blair had her hands around Chuck´s neck and her leg around his waist.

"Damn it, Chuck, this is a dance not a porn," Blair barks at him. Chuck couldn't stop his laughter.

"My Blair, you dirty girl." Blair cheeks turns pink, she was blushing.

"Basshole, stop it right here." Blair tightens her grip on Chuck´s neck. Chuck spins her around and Blair lands in Chuck´s embrace. They lips moves just a minute together. Chuck leans in for a kiss.

Blair was taken aback by his move. Blair did not know if she should slap him or kiss him back. Blair kisses him. Chuck was holding on to his lust for 5 days and couldn't hold back. They end up making out, lips touching and hands rooming around each other. Blair hates that she is so attracted to Chuck´s flirting ways. His stupid smirks and comments were so annoying, but very hot at the same time. Nate and Serena came in just as Chuck and Blair were kissing each other´s faces off.

Nate and Serena had thought about Chuck and Blair becoming a thing, but kept it for themselves. Here they were making out like no tomorrow. Nate made a "eww" noise.

Chuck and Blair broke apart with an Oh-did- not- see- you- there- look.

Blair was fixing her dress back in place while Chuck as getting his hair back in order.

"Shall we dance on, Blair?" Chuck says like nothing has happened, but he still sounds husky. Blair nod and takes his hands. Nate and Serena were suppressing laughter. This was so comical and sweet. They had never seen Blair and Chuck act so lovey-dovey. The rest of the day went with more training and Chuck was out cold for a minute. Blair was joking with his stamina.

"A hold hour of dance and Chuck Bass´s stamina goes down," Blair sound awful sarcastic.

"Oh yeah, who kissed me back then?" Chuck smirks at her. Blair wants to hit him.

"Stupid Bass," Blair snaps and Chuck kisses her to shut her up. They stand like that a long time only kissing and holding each other.


	5. I love mirrors

**Tango for two **

**Chapter 5 I love mirrors. **

Blair was stretching out in front of the dance-mirrors. Her leg was on the bar and her hand was touching the floor. Serena and Nate had gone home to train. Blair was all by herself.

She likes to warm up by herself and dance a little.

Their dance lessons were growing harder. Chuck had made fun with his dance moves a lot, but he could dance.

Chuck walk to the school later that afternoon. They had permission to use the dancehall to themselves. He hopes to find Nate to talk to him.

Chuck stops in his tracks, when he saw Blair standing in front of the mirrors with nothing on, but a short skirt and her shoulder low-cut blouse. Blair was lifting her foot so high and holding one hand on the bar. Chuck walk very quietly over to her. Blair didn't see him coming at all; she was too caught up in her movements. Chuck moves his hands around her waist. Blair jumps a little at Chuck´s hands around her.

"Bass, don't scare me like that," Blair barks at him. Chuck moves his lips on her neck. Blair looks in to the mirror. In the mirror were two hot brunettes. The male brunette was handsome with his arms around the female. Chuck locks eyes with Blair in the mirror and winks at her.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Blair went back to her stretching out. Chuck didn't stop his kissing. He answers her question while kissing her "looking for Nate, but I found something more interesting then Nate." Blair´s cheeks felt warm. Chuck saw her cute blush.

Chuck hadn't have sex for days now. He was constantly horny. Blair was the one he wanted.

Blair tries not to think about Chuck´s lips on her lips or other place for that matter. Chuck can hear her breath get ragged.

Blair was dancing and Chuck dance with her. He flashes her against his chest hard and roughly. Blair didn't mind at all. Chuck was quite hot when he danced with her.

Chuck ends up pinning Blair against the bar. Chuck´s hands rooming Blair´s body. Blair moans as Chuck´s hand is on her breast. Chuck looks at her. She had the petites body, hot lips, doe like eyes, perfect breasts and a hot ass.

Blair moves close to Chuck. He has dark hair, seducing eyes, warm lips and his body was like a dream. _Why hadn't she notice this before? _

Chuck drags her blouse down by his teeth. Blair looks in to the mirror seeing Chuck´s eyes darken with lust. Blair suddenly felt embarrass by Chuck´s actions. Blair´s breasts sprang free from her bra, that Chuck had open without Blair even noticing. Blair blush so red that her breasts blush to.

Chuck smirks and kissed her more passionately. Blair looks her and Chuck´s reflection. Blair was a beauty to behold. Her body was so much more than Chuck could have imagined. Blair thought about teasing Chuck a little bit, by moving her body down. She moves down his body, she touches his cock by moving down in front of him, it was like a sexual dance move.

Chuck drags her back up to kiss her. The kiss was raw and wanting.

Blair turns to unbutton his shirt. Both were now topless. Blair leans in to Chuck. Chuck embraces Blair in to him. She smells nice, course she smells nice she is a Waldorf.

Chuck was in front of Blair and Blair felt power that Chuck Bass was kneeling down. Chuck hitch Blair skirt up. Blair and Chuck lock eyes in the mirror. Chuck is asking her to let him have her. Blair nods. She felt lust, but didn't trust her voice to say yes.

Chuck´s pants were down in no time, and Blair felt her panties damping by the sound of Chuck´s zipper going down. The sight of them naked in front of the dance mirrors was just erotic.

Blair felt Chuck´s finger in her wet pussy while he kissed her, His warm lips on hers. Chuck adds a second finger that made Blair moan. Chuck slips his tongue in her mouth. Chuck eyes was dark like the night sky with lust. Blair moves her hand down to his cock to feel it. He was rock hard for her. Blair move closer to him. She was a virgin and didn't know what to expect of this. Chuck felt her hymen in the way. Blair was his best friend, could he take her virginity?

"Blair, do you want this?" Chuck asks still husky.

"Yes, Chuck," came Blair´s simple reply. Chuck finds a rubber and puts it on his throbbing erection. Chuck kisses her roughly while he removed his finger and put his cock in to her.

Blair moans and Chuck gave a groan with pleasure. Chuck waits for Blair to get used to him. Blair moves her head to kiss him. Chuck moves a little deeper in to her while kissing her. Blair held on to Chuck with her free hand. Chuck moves his hand down to her clit to get her more arouse, so he could break her hymen without hurting her too much. Blair was crying in ecstasy and Chuck broke through. Blair kisses Chuck to stop herself for screaming out loud. They move together after a while Chuck locks eyes with her in the mirror. Standing together like this, her and him naked and lustful was just very much a turn on. Blair´s juice was running down her inner thighs and Chuck throbbing cock was moving in and out it was hot.

"I am so close, Chuuuck," Blair sounds breathless and panting. Chuck groans and moves faster. Blair held on to the bar with her other hand to hold herself up.

"God, Blair you are so wet and hot," Chuck say so huskily. Chuck move harder in to her while Blair move back in to him. After 5 more thrushes Blair comes with a loud moan the sounds more like a scream. Chuck moves a little longer and comes after her. His groans sound painful and purring.

Both breathless and sweaty Chuck and Blair was standing and looking at themselves with satisfied looks. They got clean up and started to dance again like nothing happened.


End file.
